


Angels On The Point Of Needle

by spyasone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyasone/pseuds/spyasone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>时间是天堂内战时期，Raphael没死的时候。 Cass逐渐失去力量，正在变成人类。而Dean认为自己看见了Cass的翅膀。</p>
<p>本文有前篇The Wings In The Wind  。反正不看也不影响剧情</p>
<p>题目的意思是“针尖上的天使”，可能我翻译不准确。郑重声明，本文跟林宥嘉的歌一点关系都没有。一点关系都没有。我查资料的时候才知道林宥嘉还有这么首歌。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels On The Point Of Needle

六月的天气就是多变。Dean站在窗边看着外面。雨还在疯狂地下着，风刮得树东摇西晃。地上已经铺满了一层冰雹。想象一下这些东西砸在Impala上是什么效果吧。Dean不禁哆嗦了一下。还好自己当机立断找了一家汽车旅馆住下了。虽然Bobby打电话催过几次——能在两周内杀掉五个人的怪物固然可怕，但是这样的暴风雨里，谁也没法安全地出门。看来无论那怪物是什么，它都可以多活一天了。

　　 Dean回头看了一眼Sam，后者正在床上睡得正香呢。这小子这几天白天要跟自己打怪物，晚上还要熬夜查资料，实在是累坏了。刚才直接就在车上睡着了。Dean累死累活地把他扯到二楼的房间来，他立刻就爬到床上开睡。Dean苦笑着给小家伙脱鞋盖好被子。虽然Sammy只比自己小四岁，但是他永远记得那家伙小小的脸大大的眼睛好奇地看他的样子。弟弟就是弟弟，无论他长得多大都不能改变。 

　　Dean下楼查看了一圈。附近没有买吃的的地方，旅馆老板那里倒是有些酒水饮料，不过也没有吃的。好在中午买的食物还有一些，够他吃一顿的了。不过要是Sam中途醒来，他可就得想办法再去弄点吃的了。 

　　Dean顺手捞了两瓶啤酒上楼。他记得包里还有一包饼干。一会儿打开电脑查查资料吧。他仍然不确定那个怪物是什么，做点准备总是好的。

　　经过走廊拐角的时候，Dean发现自己房门前站了个人。他立刻掏出了枪，小心翼翼地走过去。那人并没发现Dean。他抬起手似乎想要敲门，又放下了手。如此反复几次，Dean突然看到那人身后有闪光。他思索了一下，忍不住叫出了声：“Cass？！”

　　那人缓缓地转过头看向Dean。虽然脸和衣服脏到让人不忍直视，但是那双湛蓝的眼睛却一如既往。真是Castiel！Dean收起枪迅速走上前去，扶住有点摇晃的Cass。Cass看着他，咳嗽几声，很努力地笑出来：“Hello，Dean。” 

　　Dean摸摸他的额头，烫得吓人。“来吧Cass，”Dean边说边打开房门。“你先进去洗个澡。” 

　　

 

　　Dean从来没见过这么脏兮兮的天使。他拿着淋浴花洒，用温热的水对着Cass一遍又一遍地冲刷，直到他的风衣终于现出了一点本来的颜色。他的翅膀又开始呈现白色了，蔫蔫的耷拉在身后。帮着晕乎乎的天使脱衣服的时候，Dean忍不住问他怎么弄的。 

　　“我自己摔的，Dean。”Cass很认真地说，“我没控制好，飞行的时候掉进了泥潭。那里本来应该是片小盆地，直到……” 

　　“直到突然下起了暴风雨。”Dean帮他把话说完，帮Cass解下领带。“而且你在发烧，Cass。天使怎么会生病呢？” 

　　“我正在失去天使的能力，Dean。”Cass试图解开自己的皮带，语气有点悲伤。“我可能已经变成普通人类了。” 

　　Dean试图用花洒冲洗Cass的翅膀，他看见翅膀躲开了。相应地，Cass歪向一边，差点摔倒。真奇怪。这翅膀根本摸不到，难道Cass也会有感觉？失败几次之后，Dean叹了口气，帮Cass放好浴缸的水。在他再三要求帮助Cass洗澡（因为Cass看起来很虚弱）被拒绝后，Dean抱着脏衣服走了出去，顺手关上了门。Cass也许在害羞？不过联想到他最近越来越像人类了，会害羞也是正常的。 

　　 Dean走出来，看到Sam已经坐了起来，满脸都是惊讶：“Dean，你居然带人回来洗澡？！”

　　Dean给他看手里的衣服：“是Cass。他发烧了。我去给他找点药。”

　　 Sam一下子跳起来：“我能帮上什么忙？”

　　“你给他找几件衣服吧。他这几件都得洗洗了。”Dean想了想，忍不住自己嘀咕道：“啊，大个子醒了，我还得去弄点吃的。” 

　　“Dean，你在说什么？”Sam眨眨眼，一脸的无辜。 

　　“没什么。你盯着点Cass，别让他晕在里面。”说着，Dean就出去了。 

　　 

 

　　旅馆里面有洗衣机，但是没有吃的。Dean跟老板好说歹说，不断加价，就差掏枪了，终于从老板手里换来几块自制的面包和几根香肠。至于退烧药，老板说上次她女儿生病用光了，他们还没来得及买新的。先把今晚对付过去就行，Dean想，明天雨停了就可以走了。

　　他推开房门，看到Cass穿着一件旧T恤和一条大短裤，坐在床上，翅膀在身后打开。现在他很容易就能看到Cass的翅膀了。他把食物放在桌子上，走过去看看Cass。Sam从浴室探出头来，语气很欢快：“我的衣服他穿着有点大，就拿了件你的。我觉得你很久没穿过这件了，没关系吧？”

　　 “挺好的。”Dean回答，坐在Cass旁边。蓝绿色，倒是很配Cass的眼睛。Cass，不，应该说是Jimmy的皮肤很白皙，身体倒是很结实，脚踝看起来很细。

　　Cass看起来有点不自在。他抱着自己的膝盖，抬眼看着Dean，手微微发抖。 

　　 Dean摸摸他的额头。还在发烧。他顺手扯过被子把Cass包起来，只露出脑袋在外面，像个小宝宝一样。翅膀丝毫不受影响地穿过被子，伸展着，好像鸟类在晾晒羽毛。Dean忍不住笑起来。Cass不知道他在笑什么，只好跟着发出傻笑。Dean把面包和香肠放到他面前，问道：“饿吗？”

　　Cass伸手接过，大口吃起来，嘴撑得鼓鼓囊囊的。他的翅膀在身后有规律地晃动，好像很开心的样子。Dean怕自己再发出大笑，站起来给自己拿了一块面包，咬了一口才说道：“对不起，Cass，我没找到退烧药。你还得再忍一段时间了。” 

　　Cass看了一眼窗外，说道：“没关系，这种天气里，我也找不到。” 

　　Sam大笑起来。他刚洗完澡，正在擦头发，样子活像一只金毛犬。他看着桌子上的食物，皱着眉问道：“没有蔬菜水果吗？” 

　　Dean没好气地翻了个白眼：“要吃自己找去！我就能找到这些！” 

　　Sam耸了耸肩，拿起一块面包，边吃边问Cass：“你是怎么找到这里来的？” 

　　Cass努力把嘴里的东西咽下去才开口：“我本来一直在寻找能打败Raphael的武器，突然听到有天使说Lucifer可能得到你们的线索了，就想来提醒你们……” 

　　“不，Cass，我是说这里。”Dean启开一瓶啤酒递给Cass，“你是怎么找到这个旅馆的？” 

　　“我打电话给Bobby，他告诉了我你们的目的地。”Cass说完，一口气灌下半瓶啤酒，打了个嗝，更像小宝宝了。

　　Dean有点惊讶：“你一家一家旅馆找过来的吗？”那可真是不小的工作量。这里离目的地有十几个小时的车程呢。 

　　“我认识Impala。”Cass说完，便不再说话，专心啃着面包和香肠。 

　　Sam看着仍然一脸疑惑的Dean，笑着解释说：“他的意思是，我们住的旅馆里一定有Impala。老哥，这可是你的宝贝。” 

　　Cass点点头。他看着Dean，眨了眨眼睛，突然昏了过去。 

　　Dean一个箭步冲过去检查，发现他呼吸十分平稳，应该是睡着了。Sam很无奈地笑着：“他发烧呢，Dean，你不应该给他喝啤酒的。” 

　　Dean有些不好意思。他把被子打开，让Cass平躺在床上，再给他盖好被子。

　　三个人睡两张床，有点麻烦呢。Sam当即表示，他可以给Cass守夜，让老哥去睡觉。不过Dean拒绝了：“不，Sammy，你这几天都没好好睡觉了，而我一直睡眠充足。你应该去睡觉补充体力。不然我就一直不停地叫你SammySammySammy……”

　　 “我知道了！我睡觉去！”Sam烦躁地捂上耳朵。“那么我先睡了，后半夜换你。有事就叫我。”

　　Dean点点头，把屋子里的灯都关了，只留了一盏台灯。他打算用电脑查点资料。 

　　 

 

　　 半夜一点多的时候，Cass突然说起话来。先是小声的嘟囔，后来变成了大声喊叫。Dean急忙跑过来叫他，但是怎么也叫不醒。他伸手摸摸Cass的额头，烫得吓人。该死的，没有退烧药真是太不方便了！！！

　　Sam倒是被吵醒了。在确认了Cass的情况后，他决定开车出去买药。起先Dean不同意，因为最近的小镇有3个小时的车程呢，况且外面还在下着雨。不过风雨的确小了很多，而且Cass的情况也不容许耽搁了。兄弟俩又为了谁去争执起来。后来Sam发火了：“你留下看着他，Dean！我开车比你快！路比你熟！你保证他的情况不再恶化就行！我很快回来！”

　　Dean很想吐槽他“你路熟什么熟我开车的时候你都在睡好吗”但是Sam已经抓起车钥匙和衣服冲了出去，他只好留下来。Cass在床上不断地翻滚着，说着各种Dean听不懂的语言，看起来很难受。就算是天使，在失去神力之后大概也受不住持续高温吧。脑子会不会被烧坏？

　　Dean十分担心。得找个什么办法给Cass降温才行。他把Cass的被子掀开，环顾着屋子。旅馆不提供冰块，外面的冰雹早就化了。食物不能降温，啤酒……酒？！

　　Dean飞快地冲下楼梯。旅馆老板被吵醒非常不情愿，但是有生意可做他也没抱怨太多。Dean挑了两瓶度数最高的伏特加回来了。

　　在高烧的时候，用酒精擦洗身体，可以有效降低体温。这个Dean早就知道，不过他们兄弟俩身体一向很好，感冒发烧这种常人会得的小病才不会来找他们呢。所以他就给抛到了脑后。

　　Dean从浴室找出两块湿毛巾放在床头，把酒放在旁边，帮Cass脱掉T恤。Cass皱着眉头，不知道在哼些什么。Dean摸了下他的胸口，又立刻缩了回来——太烫了。他赶紧把酒倒在毛巾上。首先是脖子，然后是腋下，腹股沟①……Dean偷偷看了眼Cass。唉，算了，病中管不了那么多了。他帮Cass脱掉大短裤。Cass里面……什么也没穿……真空的……Dean拼命地抑制着这些念头，一边给Cass擦酒精一边想，下次一定要给他买几条内裤穿。这场景实在太刺激人了。

　　擦完一遍酒精，Dean用另一条湿毛巾重新擦Cass的脖子和腋下，以及……腹股沟（他深吸了一口气）。这个措施很有必要，皮肤也会吸收酒精的，并且容易导致酒精中毒。他可不能让Cass冒着生命危险降温，还是稀释一下比较好。

　　擦过几遍之后，Dean把Cass翻过来，准备给他擦擦后背。这次不用酒精就可以。他慢慢地帮Cass擦着后背，看到他的翅膀微微颤抖着。Dean忍不住摸摸翅膀毛茸茸的根部。上次毕竟是隔着衣服的，这次可以直接接触到皮肤。Dean仔细地摸着两片肩胛骨之间——顺便说一句，Cass的肩胛骨真的好像蝴蝶——在脊椎的两侧，似乎有对称的两个条状突起。他仔细地摸着它们，直到确认它们确实存在。Dean反手摸摸自己后背。嗯，好像没有。那么这大概就是翅膀生长的基础，也是Cass的翅膀中唯一能实际被摸到的部分。天使和人类毕竟还是有点结构差异嘛。 

　　Cass逐渐安静下来。Dean摸了摸Cass身体各处，体温降了很多。他让Cass正面向上躺好，盖上一层薄被，然后把毛巾丢进浴室，坐回床边细细看着Cass。 

　　Cass的睫毛很长，在脸颊上留下两片小小的阴影。Dean小心地坐在床边，看着Cass缀满羽毛的翅膀平铺在床上。这样躺着，翅膀不疼吗？Dean很疑惑。

　　他仔细观察着Cass的翅膀。翅膀外侧的羽毛个头很大，看起来又粗又硬。可是他什么也没摸到。越靠近Cass的肩膀，羽毛越细小，看起来越柔软。Dean用指尖轻轻抚摸着那些小绒毛，看着它们在指缝间闪光。Cass哼了一声，侧过身去，背对着Dean。

　　Dean吓了一跳。过了好一会儿，他才敢上前确认。Cass依然没醒呢。Dean松了口气。他盯着那些小羽毛，产生了一个新想法：帮Cass把翅膀收起来。现在Cass的翅膀已经不怕他的触摸了。Dean轻轻地把翅膀拢回来，把羽毛理顺。相比于早些时候在浴室，它们现在可谓是乖巧听话了。Dean简直有些怀疑这对翅膀有自己的思想——这想法太吓人了，过了一会儿他就把它抛弃了。

　　 Dean的眼睛简直无法离开这对翅膀。它们真是上帝的杰作。如此的真实、洁白、闪闪发亮——同时又是如此的虚幻。上帝赐给Cass一双这样的翅膀真是太好了。他盯着它们，脑子里逐渐产生了一些疯狂的念头。手指摸不到，嘴唇可以吗？Dean尝试着用嘴唇去触碰那些羽毛。好像有一点凉，还有一点树木的香味儿。Dean突然想起小时候有一次，在冬天的早上穿过松柏林，那里的空气就是这样的味道。

　　他把头埋进Cass的翅膀。尽管脸部皮肤什么都感觉不到，但是这一点香味却让人很舒服。

　　 门突然“砰”地一声被人踹开，Sam火急火燎地冲进来：“Cass！！！我把药……”他突然住了声。

　　Dean瞬间跳起来。有点尴尬。他想跟他兄弟解释事情不是他看到的那样，但是却发不出声音。

　　兄弟两个默默地瞪视了好几分钟，最后Dean终于开了口：“嗯，买的什么药？”

　　Sam什么也没说，他把药递过去，痛心疾首地拍拍他老哥的肩膀，随后就倒在另一张床上睡下了。

　　 

 

　　第二天是个万里无云的好天气。Dean醒来的时候，Cass还在身边睡着，Sam已经不见了。Cass的风衣和西服整整齐齐地放在Sam的床上，应该是他拿回来的吧。但是Sam在哪呢？

　　Dean坐起来，揉了揉脸。昨晚他想睡觉时，Sam已经睡着了，他没法跟那么大只的生物挤在同一张床上，只好过来跟Cass挤着睡了。他摸了摸Cass的额头，已经退烧了。真是太好了，退烧药还是起效了的。

　　Cass被他的动作弄醒了。他低头看看自己的身上（什么也没穿），又闻了闻（一股子酒味儿），然后又闻了闻Dean（也有一股子酒味儿），突然皱起了眉头，就那么盯着Dean。

　　Dean突然意识到天使误会了什么，急忙跳下床，向Cass解释道：“不，Cass，事情不是你想的那样……你高烧不退，我就买了酒，你昏迷不醒，不是，总之……”越解释越乱，Dean只好选择了闭嘴。

　　Cass看了看那个已经空了的酒瓶，低下头沉默了一会儿，用很小的声音说道：“我原谅你了，Dean。”

　　Dean张口结舌，傻愣愣地看着天使。

　　“不过，”Cass抬起头，湛蓝的大眼睛在阳光中像一对宝石，“我决定戒酒。”

　　Dean反复张了张嘴，但是他什么也没说出来。尽管活了几千年，看起来也的确是个成年人，但是Cass的心理年龄绝对没有这么大。而且，Dean忍不住叹了口气，太纯洁了。

　　他默默地把衣服递给Cass，想了想，又去翻行李。Sam应该还有一条没穿过的内裤。他把这个翻出来，丢给天使，命令道：“把这个穿上。”

　　Cass看了他一眼，什么也没说，乖乖穿好了衣服。

　　Dean上下打量着他，“噗嗤”一声笑出来：“Cass，你不会打领带吗？”

　　Cass低头看看自己脖子前的一团（对，没错，是一团），一脸困惑地说：“以前都是打个响指就好了的。”

　　Dean想起以前Cass的领带从来就没对过，忍住了大笑的冲动，走过来一边教一边帮Cass把领带系好。

　　于是Sam进门的时候，看到他亲爱的哥哥拽着天使的领带，两人十分亲密地站着。他觉得自己的眼睛要瞎了。可恨手里端着一大盆pie，不能用手捂住眼睛。他只好看着天花板，高声喊道：“有人吃苹果派吗！”

　　Dean头也不抬地喊道：“有！pie是我的！！！”

　　Sam：“……算了，楼下还有一个，我去吃那个。”

　　Dean把Cass的领带系完，调整了一下，才走过来接过Sam手中的pie。pie很香，虽然做早餐不太合适，但是显然管不了那么多了。

　　突然，Dean想起来：“Sam，你这pie是哪里来的？”

　　Sam眨了眨眼睛：“旅馆老板的女儿帮我烤的。你知道，我就稍微说了下肚子有点饿，想吃个派。挺可爱的姑娘。”

　　“该死的！”Dean把pie重重放在桌上。昨天他费了那么多口舌，还花了不少钱，才从旅馆老板那里得到一点儿干巴巴的面包和香肠。他转过身来，看着Cass正眼巴巴地看着他。那神情太惹人怜爱了，他好一会儿才反应过来怎么回事。

　　“Cass，你是饿了吗？”

　　Cass点点头，直勾勾地盯着那个pie。

　　Dean叹了口气，把pie递了过去，暗暗希望着天使不要全都吃光，能给他留一些。毕竟他挺喜欢苹果pie的。Cass接过盆，用叉子在中间划了一道，又递给Dean。

　　于是Dean明白了，Cass要跟他一起吃。他点了点头。Cass突然就笑了，牙齿洁白灿烂，像个孩子。

　　Dean觉得简直不能移开目光。

　　Sam看看Cass，又看看Dean，哀嚎了一声：“我的眼睛！！！”就冲了出去。Dean想他一定是跟楼下那姑娘一起吃pie去了。

　　Cass拿过叉子，吃了一口pie，又把叉子递给Dean。

　　Dean挖了一块pie放进嘴里。嗯，真甜。

　　 

 

 

　　①这三个地方有大动脉，适合酒精擦拭降温。物理降温还可以选择手心和足心。 

　　 

 

　　The End

　　--------------------------

　　请叫我跑题小能手。我写完了发现本文和题目没什么大关系嗯_≤(:з」∠)_

　　对不起三米我又伤害你了。请你在楼下跟旅馆老板的女孩一起好好吃pie吧，乖


End file.
